


泰坦尼克AU《魔术师》

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 如果此生能有任何机会拥有Loki·laufyeson，那么就只有今夜。





	泰坦尼克AU《魔术师》

上帝擦去他们所有的眼泪。死亡不再有，也不再有悲伤和生死离别，不再有痛苦，因往事已矣。  
——《泰坦尼克号》

1912年4月1日，我作为泰坦尼克号的第一批船员，进行了一次完美的海上试航。我拿到了我的工牌，金属片上端端正正地刻着“Thor·odinson”，还有我的编号。

有太多人想要登上这艘奥林匹克级的邮轮，我大部分时间都呆在船身下层的三等舱，但还是能看见许多表演者来面试，为即将入住一等舱的名流富贾倾尽毕生所学。

其中就有Loki·laufeyson，二十世纪最伟大的魔术师。

他本身就是谜团和谎言的集成，没有人能够勘破laufeyson的秘密。他出现的那一天几乎所有船员都挤到了过道上，在这之前，我们可没有多少人买得了他的演出票。

于是我看见了Loki。

瑰丽高傲的语调，每一步都踏在仰望者的心上。华美的服饰只是Loki·laufyeson玩世不恭的癖好，他的银舌头能让所有人甘愿掏空钱包，只为了看他消失在自己的眼前。

他是一个阴谋家，说谎者，他的人生就是一场永不落幕的表演。

1912年4月10日，中午12点整，永不沉没的泰坦尼克号在拖船的拉动下，慢慢离开了南安普敦港的海洋码头。

重体力劳作的水手们采取轮班制，我每天工作8个小时，大多数休息时间都累得倒头就睡，但我总是会梦见那双眼睛，瑰绿色的，在聚光灯下熠熠生辉。

我想那不算是迷恋，我只是无法走出Loki·laufyeson的精妙骗局。

那场盛大的魔术在泰坦尼克号启航2天后开幕，Loki·laufeyson在船头近500名观众的视线下消失，出现在了相隔882英尺开外的船尾。没有人知道他是如何在2秒的时间内移动了这么长的距离，但所有人都为之惊叹疯狂。

但我发现了破绽。

“那是个替身，对吗？”我在甲板上找到了伟大的魔术师，他褪下表演服后就像一个上流社会的绅士，“无意冒犯，laufeyson先生......我不会告诉任何人。”

“你错了，没有替身。”Loki没有看我，在泰坦尼克号上有无数像我这样的水手，体格壮硕，身上总有烟酒味，“这是一个真正的逃遁术，你想要签名吗？”

“这个世界上没有真正的魔术！”我激烈的语气可能吓到了这个高挑的Omega，Loki扭过头看着我，那双眼睛和我的梦一模一样，“抱歉......我有自己的原因。”

“那就说说看，水手。”Loki笑了笑，他指尖夹着一根烟，我从未闻过那样的味道，烟草味和Omega柑橘青瑰味的信息素混杂在了一起，“作为你失礼的赔偿，我喜欢听故事。”

“我的姐姐曾经是魔术师的助理，她表演如何被捆着扔进水箱，然后逃脱。”我吸了吸鼻子，看着Loki袖口精致的纹路，“有一次......她没能成功逃脱，人们把水箱砸破的时候已经救不活她了。”

“那个讨人厌的小把戏，如果道具没有维护好的话就会出人命。”Loki给了我一支烟，他划开火柴凑近我鼻尖时，我发现他修长的指节有些变形，“我当助理时也进过那个水箱，结果那个暗门锁卡住了。”

“然后呢？”我的心脏咚咚狂跳了起来，哪怕Omega此刻正好好地站在我的面前。

“我为了逃出来，弄断了自己的三根手指。”Loki叼着烟笑了笑，他摊开手让我看，上面每一个细碎的伤疤都曾经痛彻心扉，“扑克把戏从此离我而去，但好在我有真正的魔术。”

“你想参加真正的舞会吗？”我的心再次鼓噪了起来，它叫嚣着让我留住Loki，至少做些什么，“水手们有这艘船上最好喝的啤酒，还有烤面包，那些才是真的。”

“Why not？”Loki眯起了眼睛，仍由我抓住了他的手腕，带他走向今夜充满了乐声和欢笑的三等舱，“我想念底层生活了，水手。”

“Thor，Thor·odinson。”我的声音在海风中被吹散，但我知道他听见了，“这是我的名字。”一个属于海洋的名字。

三等舱的客人显然不止Loki一人，我的朋友Jack带来了一位美丽的贵族小姐，Rose对Loki的魔术同样很感兴趣，但在意识到他兴致缺缺后便和Jack去了底舱另一个角落。

“我的一生都在扮演者别人，一个魔术师，一个谜团。”Loki的酒量并不好，他有些醉了，眼神亮晶晶的，却依旧毫无温度，“我永远都不能对任何人坦诚，你是唯一没有追问我逃遁术谜底的人。”

“我为什么一定要追问这个？”我握紧了啤酒杯的把手，Loki靠近了我，他站起来走到我身边，撑着木圆桌低头看着我，“我是说......你比那个谜底更有魅力。”

“甜言蜜语对我没用，Thor。”Omega皱着眉勾起了唇，Loki从指尖变出了一朵小花又瞬间消失在了掌心，像是呼吸般轻易，“在我面前耍小聪明不是个好主意。”

“我没什么小聪明，laufeyson先生。”我的视线不由自主地落在了Omega弯着的嘴唇上，凝滞的思绪让我都不知道自己在说什么了，“这些在你面前都不值一提，我甘愿......”

Loki吻了我。

“我喜欢你的蓝眼睛。”Loki摸了摸我的面颊，我想我的耳朵可能红透了，“它们很漂亮......有人告诉过你吗？” “是的......我在岸上的酒吧遇见过一个姑娘，”我很快回吻了Omega，我绝不会放过这次机会，“但那是很久以前的事了。”

如果此生能有任何机会拥有Loki·laufyeson，那么就只有今夜。

“也许你想见见水手的舱房。”Loki的嘴唇被我吮吻得湿漉红肿，他舔着嘴角有些诧异地看着我，也许这个高傲的魔术师以为我只是个好打发的年轻alpha，“Dan今晚绝对会醉倒在别的地方，反正我会锁上门。”

“好主意。”Loki被我压在了门板上，舱房几乎没有隔音，他在我的臂弯里张着唇喘息，“你胸口的疤是怎么回事？” “被折断的船桅刺伤的，"我笑了笑，然后解开了Omega的领口的纽扣，“那真的很疼。”

“我可不会心疼你......嗯！”我的手摸进了Loki的裤腰，Omega昂贵的衬衫被我们的磨蹭的胸膛弄得一塌糊涂，“看看，在我和你上床之前，你还是个老实巴交的深情水手，你骗了我。”

“你可不是被我的老实打动的，”我咬住了Loki的脖颈，他的皮肤很凉，在我的唇舌下微微颤抖，我的膝盖封开了Omega的双腿，将他顶在了哐当作响的门板上，“我曾以为能够登上泰坦尼克就是最幸运的事。”

“直到我遇见了你，Loki。”

Omega喘息着攀上了我的肩膀，而我轻而易举地托着Loki挺翘的臀部让他夹住了我的腰。我的手指探进了魔术师湿润的肉穴，敏感的肉壁颤抖着包裹住了入侵物，Loki呻吟着咬住了我的耳垂，温热的气息让我剧烈跳动的心脏彻底鼓噪了起来。

“God！呃嗯......”Loki的手摸进了我的制服，顺着胸膛和小腹的肌肉摩挲，“粗鲁的水手.....唔！”

我没有吭声，我得忙着堵住Loki喋喋不休的嘴。银舌头不满地推拒着我的入侵，Loki眯着眼咬着我的下唇，而我顶开了他的牙关，在他的口腔中搅出了淫靡的水声。

上帝，他太辣了。

我在Loki体内摸到了一处微硬的突起，试探着按了按，Omega便呜咽着夹紧了双腿。我捏着Loki的腰按住了他，在撤出手指之前按揉了几次他的敏感点，但这个要强的Omega也没让我好受。

Loki的腿被我架了起来，而他蹬了皮鞋的左脚正时轻时重地按揉着我的裆部，浪潮般的快感从小腹一直冲到了我的额头。我粗喘着把胀硬的性器抵在了Omega的两腿之间，Loki瑟缩着呜咽了一声，眼眶湿漉漉地看着我。

我亲了亲魔术师汗湿的鼻尖，挺身撞进了紧实的甬道。

无法用语言来形容这一刻的感受，我的大脑一片空白，而Loki的身体和甬道一起紧紧包裹着我，被手指肏开的软肉吮吸着引诱我继续挺进。

“慢点.....呃嗯、嗯！”Loki几次从我的胳膊上滑了下来，我干脆将他整个抱了起来向上肏干，低喘着将鼻尖埋在了他的颈窝和衣领间，“我可.....嗯！没你这么壮.....哈啊！”

“躺着就好，laufeyson先生。”我喜欢这么叫他，在最亲密的关系中这样称呼显然让Loki的耳根和脖颈都红了一片，我将他抱离了门板，Omega随着体重彻底将我的性器坐了进去，“哈......底舱受浪潮的摇晃是最剧烈的。”

“什么？”我抱着Loki倒在了下铺，两个高大的男人把铁质的床架弄得吱呀做响，我压着Loki踢蹬的腿重新进入了他，Omega蜷着胳膊在我身下呜咽，“这艘船很大....哈啊、嗯！”

“在汪洋面前不值一提，”我低头亲吻着Omega的锁骨，然后是胸口，舌尖勾勒着挺立敏感的乳尖，Loki喘息着抓住了我的金发，“就像我，你对我而言便是一片汪洋。”

“我讨厌妄自菲薄的alpha，Thor。”Loki笑着抱住了我，他的嗓子已经哑了，却还是比我在台下听见的悦耳十倍百倍，“泰坦尼克上有两千多人，但我选择了你。”

“而我的选项里从来就只有你。”Loki翻身骑到了我的身上，扭动着劲瘦的腰胯吞吐着我的性器，底舱的船身如我所料那样在浪潮中晃动了起来，狭小的室内空气极具升温，“唔.....god！你的腰真细，等等.....”

我顺着Omega流畅的腰线摸了上去，但他的肋侧有两条细长的疤，像是做过什么手术：“你拿掉了一对肋骨？”

“我的骨架并不小，无论我有多瘦。”Loki慢慢地趴在了我的胸口，睫毛在眼帘投下了一圈深长的阴影，“我得在我的修身表演服里藏足够多的道具.....这对我的生活没什么影响。”

我亲了亲Loki的肩膀，没有说话。

“真正的魔术就是极致的奉献。”我们重新卷进了欲望的浪潮，Loki弓着脊背在我耳边随着起伏喘息呻吟，“我的姐姐说的，我甚至恨过这句话。”

“你在这随时能够吞噬一切的汪洋上谋求生计，”我握住了Omega半勃的性器，Loki显然不经常自渎，Omega呜咽着蜷缩了起来，“呃嗯......我们都是亡命之徒。”

我亲了亲他的嘴唇，Loki仰起头眯着眼回吻我，连脚趾都因为接踵而至的快感蜷曲了起来。我托起了魔术师的后腰，捏着他挺翘的臀部一下下地随着挺身按向自己的胯骨，Omega完全被窝肏开了，咬着唇抓住了枕头断断续续地呜咽。

我感觉到性器的前端顶开了甬道深处更小的腔口，Loki紧绷了身体，指甲在我的脊背上抓出了长而深的红痕。

“放松，Loki.....”舱体的晃动越来越剧烈，我本能地沉下腰杆想要挤进Omega的生殖腔，Loki嘶哑地呻吟着咬住了我的胳膊，“我想要你......”我箍住了Omega不断挣动的身体，用皮带把魔术师灵巧的双手捆了起来。

一个漂亮的双环结，越挣扎就绑得越紧。

只是连续几次高潮过后的Omega已经没有多少力气挣扎了，Loki舔了舔嘴唇，汗湿的眉心随着每一寸的深入便紧皱一分。我捏着他的腿根挤进了Omega的生殖腔，在Loki尖锐的呻吟中涨大成结。

我们湿漉漉地贴在一起，Loki疲倦地转了转被绑出红痕的手腕，垂着眼帘靠上了我垫他脑后的胳膊，等着成结消退。

“我也许错了，Loki。” “嗯？”Omega侧头亲了亲我的手臂，勾着唇睁开了眼睛，“你是不该用皮带捆我。”

“我是说那个逃遁术，你不可能用了替身。”我从枕头底下摸出了被压扁的烟盒，Loki凑过来吸了一口，然后咳嗽着钻回了被窝里，“没有人能代替你，哪怕只是聚光灯下谢幕的26秒。”

“我在船上的私人时间都归你了，”Loki探出乱蓬蓬的脑袋啄了一口我的下巴，然后掀开被子下了床开始穿戴。我侧躺着欣赏Omega被蹂躏得红肿不堪的挺翘臀部，还有在吱呀做响的木地板上走来走去的修长双腿，“甜言蜜语的金发水手，我喜欢这款。”

“你姓什么来着？”Loki神奇地恢复了他一丝不苟的发型，推门而出时像个不小心迷路了的绅士，“以防这艘船上有两个Thor，我可不想找错人。”

“odinson，”我无奈地耸了耸肩，目送着魔术师步伐有些凌乱地离开，“至少你记住了我的名字，Loki。”

之后在泰坦尼克号上的几天都像是一场白日梦，我能够在Loki表演的场次中免费获得一个视野极佳的座位，然后在后台的衣帽间里拉住他来一场隐秘而刺激的性事。或者直接去Loki的一等舱房，遵循他“优雅的节奏”。

我不愿去想泰坦尼克号靠岸后的事，但却未曾料到......这艘史上最大的轮船将就此沉默。

这一切发生的时候，船头已涌进了7000多吨海水，三等舱已经成为了人间炼狱，而一等舱的乐声却还未停止。这艘船太大了，我试图找到Loki，但所有蜂拥狂躁的人群都将我推往反方向。

我意识到，我无法逃出这个正在沉没的岛屿。

五等船员Lowe向天开枪吓止了恐慌癫狂的人群，但他和我一样绝望。我们一起将一艘艘救生艇推入水中，有人在告别，有人依旧倒行逆施，但我们注定坚守在泰坦尼克号上，走向注定的宿命。

我没有看见Loki登上任何一艘救生艇，狂狼席卷折断的船尾时，我闭上了眼睛。

我成为了1500多名未能登上救生艇的乘客之一，其中活下来的只有6个人。幸运的是，我是其中之一。

此后的四年我都没有再登上任何一艘远洋邮轮，我需要时间去平复这场灾难带给我的伤痕。不止是无法复原的右眼，还有Loki。

我找不到他了。

Loki不应该就此消失，无论生死，他永远都占据着所有人的视线。我参与了所有的搜救工作，甚至奢求在任何一张报纸上找到他的消息，但那都是徒劳。

直到四年后，伟大的魔术师回归。

哀默的人们再一次躁动了起来，Loki·laufeyson声称自己用真正的逃遁术离开了撞上冰山的泰坦尼克号，没有人直到他是怎样出现的，但他的第一场魔术表演已经一票难求。

无数的争议和舆论向这个传奇涌去，但我只知道，我找到他了。

我的朋友fandral是那家剧院的经理，他让我进入了Loki表演的场次，哪怕只能站在最闭塞的角落，但我能看到他。Omega的容貌从来都不曾变过，那场永载史册的灾难未能将任何风霜加之于他。

他展开双臂，迎接属于自己的欢呼和崇拜。

然后他看见了我。

“这位先生，”魔术师远远地抬起了手，指向最遥远的角落，仰起的下巴和他的指尖一样微微颤抖，但笑容依旧高傲，“能协助我表演接下来的魔术吗？”

“当然。”我摸了摸眼罩，坚定地走向他，386步，四年的距离，“我愿意为你做任何事，laufeyson先生。”

观众因为我风趣的回答哄笑了起来，Loki握住了我的手臂，勾着唇慢慢红了眼眶。

“我找到你了，Thor。”


End file.
